


Brothers are Universal

by kirastorm



Series: Universal [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV), Stargate - All Series
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirastorm/pseuds/kirastorm
Summary: Wills brother finds out about the sensates and pulls some strings





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find an actual name for Whispers, so I made one up. This takes place during the Christmas special during Whispers visit with Wills dad and promptly goes au. Will's brother is Lieutenant Matthew Scott from Stargate universe, who is also played by Brian J Smith. In this verse, the last name discrepancy is because Matthew goes by their moms maiden name. Unbeta'd so please forgive my sins.

There is someone walking across the lawn, and Wills heart beats a little faster with hope. Any interruption of these disgusting falsehoods that Whispers is chattering at his father is a blessing. A moment for his father to think. The stranger is wearing a uniform and carrying a file folder, and Will's heart drops.

 

"Oh Will," Whispers hisses, just to him "perhaps your crimes have reached your brothers ears after all."

 

"Mr Gorski?" The stranger asks, stepping up onto the deck. "I'm here about your son."

 

Will watches his father sag, feels fear spring up inside.

 

"I'm happy to find you here as well, Dr. Stevens." The stranger is smiling at Whispers. A fierce, joyful smile and that somehow Will recognizes. "You're under arrest." The strangers announces. "For stalking, kidnapping, attempted murder, murder, unlicensed medical experimentation, embezzling government funds, fraud and an assortment of other charges. You're also a person of interest in at least," The stranger looks down at his files. "20 missing persons cases, and 17 homicide cases. One of those, I've been asked to point out, is that of Sarah Petrall."

 

Wills father looks up then, face alive with hope and anger, and he tosses the whiskey in his glass directly into Whispers face. Whispers wipes his face clean with a pristine handkerchief, coughing.

 

"I'm afraid you'll find I'm rather hard to arrest. Even harder to prosecute." Whispers sneers.

 

"Yeah well, the trust suddenly has no clue who you are." Another man calls from the lawn. He's in dress uniform, covered in medals, grinning cheerfully at them, and then winks directly at Will. "Except for the part where they suddenly have all these files confirming that you are one hell of a criminal. Boy does your record go back."

 

"The military has no jurisdiction here." Whispers smirks, still confident.

 

The lawn is suddenly full of people. Will goggles, and corrects himself, the lawn is suddenly full of cops.

 

"That's why we're here Dr. Stevens." Diego Morales announces, handcuffs in one hand. "Wouldn't want anything to go wrong with this. Everything by the letter. You tried to destroy one of ours, and justice is gonna bite you in the ass."

 

Will finds himself fading, Whispers shock affecting the connection.

 

The stranger is staring right at him. "No worries Willy boy. I've got this."

 

Will wakes up, half a world away in the snow laughing.

 

"Will? Will!" Riley shakes him.

 

"My big brother." Will grins up at her, eyes wide open. "My big brother was there. But not there. And he fucking saved us."

 

~~~~~~

 

"Look Willy, I don't get how you can be in a psychic cluster with 8 people but not believe me when I say that yeah I'm in another galaxy but also sort of possessing this guy. Which means I'm right here." The man claiming to be Wills brother sighs.

 

"Don't call me Willy." Will snaps back. "This is just weird."

 

"Look you dink." Matthew Scott in someone elses body snaps. "Your life is weirder than this."

 

"Don't call me a dink, dink." Will grins. "How did you do this?"

 

"Well, being probably trapped in another galaxy gives a guy a lot of swing. Dad sent me all these letters and news reports and I just couldn't fucking believe it. So I asked some friends to do some digging. They found this ugly ugly shit and all these connections to a group the governments run into before." Matthew smiles. "They did the math, and you ain't getting this shit for free anyways."

 

"We have a project that could use people with your talents." The third man in the room, some general of some sort offers.

 

"what sort of project?" Riley demands. "Experiments, only government sanctioned?"

 

"Maybe a couple, we thought your friend Ms Dandekar might have some idea there. But nothing dangerous. We want you to work for us, with us, not be our lab monkeys. The tests we've done already, and don't worry, nothing invasive happened there, show you might have a gene in common. Though we aren't sure if it's a sensate thing, or a magical DNA sharing thing, because it runs in Wills family." The general grins back, all easy going and affable.

 

"For people who seriously just appeared out of thin air you know an awful lot about us." Riley shoots back.

 

"We try hard." The general smiles back. "Plus we've had Dr. Stevens files for three days. Just had to wait for him to be in the right spot. The government has unwillingly done a lot of harm to you people and quite a few others. All warrants for your arrest have been canceled. You can just go back to your lives, try and be normal if you really want."

 

"We can't just pack up and go." Lito declares, waving his hands through the general. "We have family."

 

"People we can't leave." Wolfgang adds.

 

"People we won't leave." Nomi finishes.

 

"We don't normally work with civilians." The general says, turning to speak directly to the other sensates.

 

"He can see us?" Kala gasps.

 

"He can see us!" Capheus grins, waving excitedly.

 

"But in this one instance, if we can find something for them to do and they are agreeable..." The general trails off waving enthusiastically back at Capheus. "We can work something out. Provisions will of course be made for anyone you have to leave behind. Only if you take the deal, of course."

 

"And work for some government?" Wolfgang sneers.

 

"And all work together, all of us?" Kala breathes, delighted.

 

"In the same place even." The general confirms.

 

Sun flickers out for a second and then her image strengthens.

 

"I'm being released!" She choked out. "I've been exonerated."

 

"That's a serious, no take back, not based on you coming to work for us deal." O’Neill explained. "while we understand what you probably promised your old man, guilty is guilty, and your brother is a murderer."

 

"We'll give you guys some time, to get everything straightened out, get home, talk, figure out what you want." Matthew chimed in. "A couple of weeks." He pulled Will into a hard hug, and despite being in a strange, smaller body, it felt exactly the same as the last time he'd hugged him.

 

~~~~

 

"This is highly irregular." Richard Woosley bleated as the stargate shimmered open.

 

"This is Atlantis." John Sheppard drawled. "Life is highly irregular. We could always do with some new faces."

 

"Who are these people supposed to be anyways?" Asked Rodney McKay, barely looking up from his tablet.

 

"Some kind of super gene team. There's 8 in the main bunch and they all have strong manifestations, plus two of the others have it. Didn't you pay any attention to the brief?" Sheppard explained, elbowing Rodney in the side.

 

"Does he ever pay attention?" Teyla asked thoughtfully, shifting her son from hip to hip.

 

"the Little ones are dangerous." Ronan interrupted gruffly. "Walk like weapons."

 

"Which little ones? Several of them are small!" Rodney demands, finally lowering the tablet.

 

"The blond guy. The dark haired girl." Ronan point them out in turn, sharing a smile with Wolfgang, weapon to weapon.

 

"The tall one was a cop." Sheppard chips in. "Blond guy and his gene carrying buddy were lock smiths."

 

"Right," Rodney scoffed, "Locksmiths. Now which one is mine?"

 

"None of them are yours Rodney." Teyla corrected smoothly. "One of them will be working with Dr. Keller."

 

"I thought there were experiments or something." Rodney whined.

 

"See, he does pay attention in briefings." Sheppard drawled. "Let's get this show on the road." He clapped his hands for attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to be the first to welcome you to Atlantis."

 

**Author's Note:**

> And it's a choose your own adventure from here on out. All the sensates end up in Atlantis. Lito brings Hernando and Daniela. Felix turns out to have the ancient gene, and he comes too. Amanita was the first to say she'd go, no one on Atlantis is remotely prepared for her. O'Neill and Scott both have the gene which is why they can see the sensates.


End file.
